Ansameli
Ansameli was a Ce-matoran who became a Toa and joined the Toa Kotulsis. History Early History Similarly to most other Ce-Matoran, Ansameli began her life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, she aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, she was placed in a village on the Northern Continent. She endeavored to carry out her purpose by maintaining her settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Ansameli gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued his original task, Ansameli was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Matoran life Ansameli, during her time as a Matoran, began wandering the Northern Continent with two other Matoran: Karo and Rezan. Alarmed by the news that the Skakdi of Zakaz, a nearby island, had begun a civil war, the three Matoran took up weapons to protect themselves. They never encountered a Skakdi, though they did use the weapons to fend off Rahi and other small threats. Once, they encountered a strange mechanical Bohrok that almost killed them, but was narrowly defeated at the hands of Rezan's technical know-how. In another instance, they stopped a Matoran bounty hunter terrorizing a village. Over the course of their wanderings, they formed a strong bond with one another. About 56,000 years ago, their team was split up as Ansameli fled, disheartened because she felt she wasn't contributing to their group and that they would be better off without her until she found something of value she could do. She had been feeling this for quite some time but she never fully acknowledged the feelings until that point. She obtained shelter the Northern Continent on her own for some time until she found passage off the island, eventually ending up on one of the small islands south of Artahka and in a city there. She found refuge there and lived peacefully there for quite some time. She found work as a fruit vendor, where she sold various fruit to local Matoran. Later, she became a personal assistant to a Turaga there. Around 34,000 years ago, Ansameli received a Toa stone from a Toa of Lightning who wished to pass on her Toa power to create a new generation of Toa. She felt anxious about this, and was uncertain about her role as a Toa. Seeing this, a Toa of Magnetism named Adrastia took it upon herself to explain what being a Toa was like and regaled her with her adventures as Toa to encourage the timid Ce-Matoran. Ansameli began to look up to and respect her. After a couple weeks, Ansameli felt ready to become a Toa, and initiated her transformation into a Toa, her armor bearing some resemblance to Adrastia's due to the time they spent together. Life as a Toa Several months after becoming a Toa, Ansameli was contacted by her old friend Karo, who wished to ask her if she would be willing to join the Toa Team he was forming. She accepted the request and traveled to the Southern continent to meet him. Upon arriving, she was surprised to learn that the third member of their original trio of friends, Rezan, was also there to join, as well as a Toa of Fire named Calorrid and a Ga-Toa named Mareela. Together, they named their team the Toa Kotulsis, after an archaic Matoran word representing the Three Virtues collectively. Later, around 28,000 years ago, a Toa of Water named Mareela and a Toa of Fire named Calorrid come across them and decide to join as well, bringing the number of Toa in the team up to five. Ansameli quickly developed a friendship with Mareela, and they became very close. Soon after they joined, Ansameli discovered an unidentified dark hunter skulking around, and decided to alert her team so they can confront the being. She and her team managed to do this, after a short chase. The Dark Hunter then attempted to flee, and is forced to try to run from them. After a long and arduous chase, the Toa managed to subdue the Dark Hunter, and eventually attempted to transport her to the nearby Toa fortress. Ansameli and Rezan were given the responsibility for doing this. However, the Dark Hunter began taunting Ansameli, and this caused Ansameli's fragile temper to snap and attack her. This allowed her to escape and incapacitate Ansameli and Rezan. Tbw Abilities and Traits Ansameli is a very shy and timid Toa. She has had issues of feeling inferior or useless, which makes her feel ashsmaed. She usually doesn't even try to appear brave, but she is very protective. She will defend the things she is protecting with a passion. At the height of her passion she will not hesitate to violently utilize her Psionic powers. As a Toa of Psionics, Ansameli has near-perfect control over psychic energy. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb mental energy. Examples of this included creating blasts of psychic power, telekinesis and telepathy, and even mind-control. She was also naturally shielded from any outside mental influence. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Ansameli had innate Psionic powers, which manifested as a resistance to outside mental influences. As a Toa, she gained complete access to and control over her elemental Psionic powers. Ansameli wears the Kanohi Rau. It allows her the power to understand and speak in almost any written or spoken language. Ansameli's only tool was her energy battleaxe, which she occasionally had to lift with her psychic powers, due to it's size. It also drew its energy from Ansameli's elemental power, requiring her to be in contact with it to use it. Forms Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Psionics